THE CURSED GHOST-Drabble
by yeyepapo
Summary: Malamnya, mommy bermimpi seorang wanita dengan baju hanbok mengejar mommy, saat mommy terbangun, di depan mommy sudah ada seorang wanita dengan baju hanbok, dia duduk di atas perut mommy. Dan, dia mencumbu mommy, kejadian seperti itu terjadi hampir 1 minggu tapi tak ada yang mengetahui../YEWON!KID, WONSUNG, MPREG, DLDR/


**Title : The Cursed Ghost**

**Author : yeyepapo **

**Pairing : WonSung , Yewon!kid**

**Cast : Yesung, Siwon, and yewon!kid**

**Rating :K**

**Genre : horror, drabble, ga jelas**

**Disc : YESUNG dan CERITA INI juga MILIK SAYA…. HAPPY?**

**Warning : AU, TYPO, SHOUNEN-AI, MPREG**

**Summary :** Malamnya, mommy bermimpi seorang wanita dengan baju hanbok mengejar mommy, saat mommy terbangun, di depan mommy sudah ada seorang wanita dengan baju hanbok, dia duduk di atas perut mommy. Dan, dia mencumbu mommy, kejadian seperti itu terjadi hampir 1 minggu tapi tak ada yang mengetahui..

**A/N: ekhem mian ne... ini Cuma drable and jelek pula,, efek dari nonton '13 Real Asian Horror Stories' kkkk**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**ENJOY!**

Bau masakan lezat menguar di seluruh mansion keluarga choi, sang 'nyonya' rumah terlihat tengah memasak di dapur di bantu oleh beberapa maid. Tangan terampilnya dengan telaten mencampur segala bahan yang dibutuhkan menjadi sebuah masakan lezat nan menggiurkan.

"harin-ah, tolong kau sajikan ini di meja makan. Aku mau membangunkan yewon dulu." Sang 'nyonya' memerintahkan salah satu maidnya lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar choi junior.

"yewon chagi,, bangun sayang… hari ini daddy pulang kau tak mau menjemput daddy?"

"umm.. mommy?"

"ne.. bangun sayang!"

"mommy, semalam ada wanita yang mendatangiku.."

Sang mommy memandang sejenak putranya itu. Saat dia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Tok tok tok

Setelah si maid dipersilahkan masuk.

"mian, tuan yesung. Barusan tuan siwon menelpon, beliau akan berangkat dari jepang pukul 9 dan sampai incheon pukul 10..." ucap maid itu sembaru membungkuk.

Yesung-sang nyonya rumah- mengangguk dan menyuruh maid itu pergi. Pandangannya kembali ke anaknya-choi yewon- yang seperti ketakutan.

"kau di didatangi yeoja? Apa yeoja itu berpakaian hanbok?"

Yewon mengangguk takut.

"hmmm…" yesung menghela nafas sebentar.

"mommy punya cerita, ini kisah mommy saat berusia 13 tahun, ya, seperti kau saat ini.

Waktu itu mommy masih sangat polos, suatu hari saat mommy baru pulang dari sekolah mommy bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih,

Malamnya, mommy bermimpi seorang wanita dengan baju hanbok mengejar mommy, saat mommy terbangun, di depan mommy sudah ada seorang wanita dengan baju hanbok, dia duduk di atas perut mommy. Dan, dia mencumbu mommy, kejadian seperti itu terjadi hampir 1 minggu tapi tak ada yang mengetahui.."

"mommy, aku juga mengalami hal seperti itu…"

"dengarkan cerita mommy.."

Yewon mengangguk dan membiarkan sang mommy kembali bercerita.

".. waktu itu tak ada yang tahu, tapi suatu malam, ayah mommy, haraboji mu, mengetahuinya dan langsung membawa mommy pindah rumah, setelah sekian lama kita pindah appa baru menceritakan siapa sebenarnya wanita itu, hantu atau apa! Dan ternyata wanita itu adalah hantu yang menghuni rumah itu. Rumah milik kakek buyutmu, hantu itu dikutuk untuk menjadi budak keluarga kakek buyut dan akan melayani putra dari keturun mereka yang berusia 13 hingga 17 tahun kutukan itu akan berhenti setelah 5 generasi.."

Yesung menatap putranya yang mulai memeluknya.

"jangan terlalu kuat memeluknya sayang, ada dongsaeng di perut mommy, arra?"

Yewon mengangguk. "mommy, mommy bilang wanita itu hantu? Berarti wanita semalam yang mencumbuku adalah hantu? Tapi bukankah aku generasi ke 5?" yewon terlihan gugup takut.

Yesung mengelus surai putra semata wayangnya.

"ya, dan kau adalah generasi teahkir yang akan dia layani…"

"apakah hantu itu dulu manusia?" Tanya yewon masih memeluk yesung.

Yesung menggeleng, "mommy tidak tahu, sudah sekarang waktunya mandi lalu makan, sudah jam 9 kita harus segera menjemput daddy.. palli wa…!"

Yesung mengelus perutnya yang tengah mengandung 5 bulan. "pertanda apa itu? Dulu setelah dia datang padaku aku bertemu dengan siwon." Yesung berpikir sebentar sebelum dia beranjak keluar kamar.

0

0

"wonnie.. tadi pagi, yewon di datangi kirika!"

Yesung dan siwon tengah bersantai di sofa kamar mereka yang luas, dengan posisi yesung bersandar di dada bidang siwon. Siwon mematikan tv lalu membawa wajah yesung menghadapnya.

"maksudmu hantu budak milik kakekbuyutmu?"

Yesung mengangguk imut membuat siwon gemas.

Cup. Dia mengecup singkat bibir yesung.

"biarkan toh pasti dia tidak akan didatangi kalau dia tidak terangsang."

Kalimat siwon barusan mengingatkan yesung pada sesuatu..

"tunggu, dulu aku didatangi karena terangsang saat melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman, terus, yewon.. apa yang membuatya terangsang?"

Yesung dan siwon saling pandang. Yesung segera bangkit walau susah payah karena perutnya yg lumayan besar. Dia menuju kamar yewon dan menemukan seorang wanita berbusana hanbok tengah menindih putranya. Yewon yang mengetahui mommynya menatapnya berusaha mendorong kirika-hantu hanbok- itu, tapi tak bisa.

"biarkan saja, dia hanya melindungi keperjakaanmu saja…"

Yesung menutup kembali pintu kamar putranya, saat dia berbalik dilihatnya siwon yang tersenyum aneh, "kau membiarkannya? Apa tidak bahaya?"

"akan bahaya jika di hentikan, kirika pasti akan membuat yewon celaka. Dia hanya menjalani kutukannya agar segera bebas. Huft,, kenapa kakek buyutku harus mengutuknya? Ini malah seperti mengutuk keturunannya sendiri…"

Siwon menghampiri yesung dan memeluknya. "ya sudah kalau begitu. Kita kembali tidur saja."

END

Mianhae kalo jelek hehehe

Kiss

Yeyepapo


End file.
